


Thread

by Djinngin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders abuses this to the max, Concussions, Dubious Consent, Fenris has incredibly sensitive ears, Hand Jobs, Hawke and Merrill are besties, Hawke having laughing fits, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medicinal Drug Use, Mighty Merrill!, Muscle Kink, Needles, PWP, Shameless Smut, While Merrill stresses out, maybe? - Freeform, stimulation via pereneum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinngin/pseuds/Djinngin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is taken to Anders' clinic after Merrill knocks him out cold. With the concussion and anesthetic comes heightened sensitivity that Anders, try as he might (he definitely doesn't) abuses. </p><p>I wanted to write DA smut, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago, but was interrupted by grown up duties and only just rediscovered it. 
> 
> I'am by no means an expert (even a novice) in medical procedures, my closest to treating head wounds is my first aid training and watching Bizarre ER at one in the morning. Therefore please instead focus on the smut.

This was foolish.

 _He_ had been foolish.

 What had made it even more ridiculous is that it hadn’t even been the blasted Strider that had injured him. He felt eyes on him; Hawke watched him from across the clinic her leather clad back leant against the aging doors and a slight quiver crossed her lips when she made eye contact with the silently seething elf. He quickly lowered his gaze sure that if even the slightest escape of giggling would set him on the war path; Fenris was not one to take humiliation modestly at the best of times. The addition of a migraine to rival the Gods thinned his patience even more.

 “If you’re going to start cackling like a hag again you can leave” Fenris grumbled, eyes remaining on a suspicious dark stain on the floor. The remark was returned with an ungracious snort,

 “Sorry Fenris, I really am” Hawke kept a hand over her mouth, as if just the presence of it would quell the giggles that wanted to escape, “But really, you finished off that blasted Strider with nary a sweat-“she bit her lip in pause, “to be knocked out cold by little Merrill afterwards though… “, she couldn’t help it anymore, an uneven laugh escaping her lips as she turned her attention to the young elf who’d put as much distance between herself and Fenris as possible, nibbling her lips before warily opening them,

 “My apologies Fenris, I-I was on edge and-“, Merrill ran a hand through her hair nervously. On their trip to Anders clinic Merrill had remained completely quiet in order to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. She truly hadn’t meant to hit Fenris, the adrenaline and fade infused power surging through her had turned the mere crunch of leaves behind her into a giants step. Fortunately it had only been the end of her staff that had walloped Fenris out cold. Of course it had to be the most hostile of the group that she hit, she’d only just met these people; Fenris seemed more likely to bite her head off than accept her apologies. She fidgeted on the spot, casting a panicked look towards their leader, “Hawke really must you find it so funny?!”

 “Yes! Merrill I must!” Hawke spat through her laughter, un-ladylike as usual “oh but you should have seen it from where Anders and I were standing – and the noise! Oh my god! Fenris I didn’t know you could make that sort of noise!” Hawke was indeed full on cackling now, her back hunched over whilst holding her belted waist, “Oh my god it hurts!” she hiccupped,

“Hawke I’m warning you!” Fenris growled as his lyrium lined scars began glowing in warning. The surge of power only fuelled his migraine further and he recoiled miserably, tentatively probing the back of his head and finding a hot, angry lump, “That will be the last time I defend a blood mage” he muttered, loud enough for Merrill to hear however.

 “I did not ask you to!” She barked back, her hands twitching nervously about her staff, “Hawke must we stay?” guilt slowly dissipating into anger at the white haired warriors grumbling, “I’m going to give him a matching set if he keeps on”

 “I’m afraid so, at least till Anders gets back” she wiped a tear from her kohl lined eyes, sending an apologetic look Fenris’ way, “Anders thinks Fenris may have a concussion, so until he gets back we need to keep watch”

 “I assure you there is no need, you’ve already made it plainly clear that you’re here for your enjoyment and nothing more” Fenris finished on an unhappy groan, his rising blood pressure aggravating the pain more so,

 “That’s not true Fenris and you know it” Hawke replied, seemingly returning to a calmer state, “I just can’t stop that blessed moment from running through my head” she snickered, shoulders vibrating as a result of her attempts to hold back another bout of giggles.

 “I find your discomfort very entertaining…” Merrill muttered darkly, turning awkwardly on the spot in an attempt to entertain herself.  Fenris was about to send a some choice Tevintan curses in Merrill’s direction when Anders entered into the clinic, his hands now balancing several vials and bottles between the digits,

 “When that apothecary promises payment she really means it!” Anders grinned, awkwardly setting the mysterious liquids upon the nearest table, “Typical that you injure yourself in the one way I have no medicine for, my numbing agents were down to their last reserves” he began picking up the bottles and checking labels until he came across the one he had been looking for, “Lucky for you Almeda in Lowtown owed me big for…. Well… we have anaesthetic anyway”

 “I need no such thing” Fenris grumbled, still holding his head and eyes fixed firmly on the ground,

 “Yeeah, you say that now but wait till I’m jamming a needle through your scalp” Anders replied, looking to Merrill who currently was fixing a death glare at Fenris’ forehead, “You doing alright there Mighty Merrill” he grinned, watching her eyes widen and a peach pink blush creep onto the elf’s skin,

 “Yes thank you, just a few scrapes, nothing I can’t see to myself” she scratched at the winding engravings on her staff, “Mr Broody on the other hand…” she watched as Fenris stiffened at the developed nickname,

 “He’s not passed out yet then?” Anders queried, both women shaking their heads,

 “Yet?” Hawke raised an eyebrow,

 “We can but hope right?” Anders sighed, noting the toothy grin Hawke sent back,

 “I’ am still here, if you wouldn’t mind just getting on with this otherwise-“

 “Yes, yes, alright” Anders replied, cutting Fenris off before any colourful threats could be said, “Ladies, unless you can behave and be quiet I suggest running along” Anders waved a lazy hand in their direction,

 “Oh Anders, such a spoilsport I wanted to see if Fenris would make any more strange noises” Hawke pouted, the painted lips quickly thinning into a grin, “You’re so quiet most of the time Fenris, its exciting!”

 “Hawke!” Fenris yelled, rising quickly from the bench as she turned to race out the door,

 “Oh, apologies serah’s! Must dash!” Hawke sent a final grin before grabbing a hold of Merrill and racing from the clinic,

 “Wooah there grumpy” Anders placed a hand on Fenris’ shoulder. The elf growled, violently twisting himself away from the mage before groaning in discomfort,

 “Don’t touch me!” he warned, turning to face Anders the bench the only obstacle between,

 “Well usually I’d be more than happy to not go within five feet of you…” Anders turned to go back to his workbench, typically he would be unnerved by Fenris’ threats but knew a concussion when he saw one; if Fenris even attempted to fight him it’d be lights out. He rounded the table, facing the elf once again, “but unfortunately you managed to let Merrill smack you into next week so looks like you’re my patient for now”. Fenris grimaced at the reminder, his eyes cast down,

 “Fenris please sit down before you keel over” Anders sighed,

 “I’m fine” Fenris replied, stubbornness overshadowing the throbbing pain to his skull,

 “No you’re not. If that’s not obvious from the blood in your hair then you’re more of an idiot than I thought” Anders picked up a dark blue bottle from the collection he’d received earlier along with a needle and thread. Passing an old cupboard he pulled out some pieces of gauze and wool. The magic Anders possessed, while an easy method of closing the wound on Fenris’ head, was not a good combination with concussion as he had once found out while aiding a head wound the Warden Commander had once received. Yet another impetuous elf with a penchant for running head first into danger, Anders recollected. While the nasty gash had been closed easily the following vertigo and sickness had left the Warden grounded for days and Anders the receptacle of her grumbling. Glancing back he gave the elf a quick withering look before Fenris relinquished his stubbornness for the stability of the narrow table.

 “Maker he listens!” Anders said dryly, not missing the grouse sent his way. With tools in hand he returned to the table, setting them down onto a clean linen cloth. He watched the elf as he absently prepared his materials, ministrations that came second nature to him now. Fenris had paled a little, the engravings upon his skin not looking as stark as they usually did. A thin sheen of sweat peppered his skin as well as markings of dirt and grime that came with close handed combat. He would need to be thorough in his cleaning of the wound before any stitches could be applied.

 “I’m guessing you’re not going to let me cut that haphazard hair of yours?” Anders quipped, receiving a growl from the warrior in response. It would have helped in properly fixing the wound, but he could do it just as well without. Truth be told a part of him liked antagonising the elf; all those feral noises became a little addictive after a while. He moved to pull a piece of gauze from the small pile he’d brought with him, pressing it to the lip of a vial of Elfroot and coating a patch with the liquid. It smelt fresh, clean and familiar and immediately calmed the healer; Fenris however had noticeably stiffened at the new smell in the room. _His head must really hurt_ , Anders mused, quickly smothering the small feeling of satisfaction he got from that, _you’re a healer dammit!_ He hovered close to Fenris head, gauze in hand motioning to apply the solution,

 “I’m going to touch you now Fenris” the healer warned softly, more for himself than the comfort of the elf, he wasn’t in the mood for anymore rough handling today. The response was a mutter, more Tevinter curses most likely, Anders not expecting anything more continued.

 The elfroot was cold against the pounding lump on Fenris’ scalp, he hissed as the icy gel seemed to seep deep permeating into his skull. He heard the rustle of his hair being parted, the careful swipe of wet gauze and the silence that encircled them. As the blood and grime were carefully cleaned away the numbing properties of the balm began to take effect. Fenris would never get used to the sensation it presented, the finer details of touch and the pain of the wound replaced by varying pressure and sweeps of a breeze as the air was parted  by movement. It was not unlike Lyrium healing in many ways, the pain of an injury there and suddenly not. The emptiness that it provided for a split second as the mind and messages travelling to it caught up with the quickness of its effects was unpleasant to say the least. Although he’d never speak it, Fenris was glad that for whatever reason Anders had chosen mortal means to solve his injury rather than the aforementioned.

 “Doesn’t seem to be as nasty as I initially thought, you’re going to have one hell of a bruise though” Ander’s placed the soiled gauze on the table, tentatively sifting through the pink stained hairs near the wound, a small but angry looking cut presenting itself. Fenris remained quiet, studying the detritus that littered the floor below, the dusty tips of his toes and the smooth leather of his leggings. The ache in his skull was still present but the heat of the wound was no longer adding to it. He jumped slightly as Anders prodded at tender flesh and carded through his hair where it met scalp, the elfroot replacing the pain with a tingly sensation,

 “Don’t black out on me now, we’re getting to the best bit” Anders grinned, assuming the small jolt had been Fenris stopping himself from falling,

 “Just get on with it Mage”, Fenris bit back, the tension in his shoulders returning. The healer rolled his eyes, the elf still just as tempestuous when half conscious.

 “Andraste help me, you could at least show a bit of gratitude” He remarked, moving to remove a needle from his kit, sterilizing it with a touch of his magic. Fenris turned sharply to throw back his own volatile remark before just as quickly catching his head in his hand, hissing at the burst of pain behind his eyes,

 “Oh my no brutish come back?” Anders sighed cocking his hip, “You really don’t help yourself Fenris, but I think your headache would like you to let me get on with my work, back round you go”, his smirk returned once the elf had twisted back, easily negotiating the elfroot infused thread through the needles hole. His left hand rose again to part Fenris’ hair, fingers carefully inspecting the area; he doesn’t miss the shiver that comes from the elf although it is unexpected from such a carefully trained warrior as Fenris. The concussion must have weakened the elf’s condition indeed.

 “Right, needle incoming” Anders warned, expecting an unseen eye roll from Fenris. The first puncture of flesh was clean and easy, the thin skin of the elf’s scalp yielding to the metal. Fenris startled slightly, although warned still not expecting the odd tingle of static that crept around his skull. The next pierce of skin created a similar reaction, pain nowhere in sight. The pull of thread through flesh had Fenris holding in yet another shiver, confusion lacing his ache addled mind. He couldn’t pinpoint how to describe the jolts of each puncture and slide, each adding to the last and continuing the waves of static that rumbled about his skin. It must have been the elfroot, the result of the concussion and resulting headache making everything more sensitive, Fenris thought, everything that wasn’t pain elevated like a blissful balm. A quick innocent caress of the mage’s hand against his ear brought a new wave of sensation into the mix and all thought went out the window.

 Anders was halfway through his stitching when he heard an unmistakable gasp release itself from the elf. A noise he’d never heard Fenris make he might add which made the sound all the more interesting, the growls he usually received paling in comparison. He didn’t voice the dry quip weighing his tongue but instead continued his work wondering if he could get Fenris to make that noise again. He slowed down a fraction pulling the thread a little more languorously, watching the elf’s shoulder blades shift under leather, armour long since removed.  It wasn’t until Anders little finger, balanced outward, caught against the tip of Fenris’ ear that another partially held back groan was released. The healer raised an eyebrow, along with a smirk at the new entertaining revelation. At that moment he had to agree with Hawke’s earlier statement, the gasps coiling in the mages belly in excitement. Attraction to the elf had always been weighted down underneath snide remarks and heated arguments. When watched from afar, or while in the midst of a fight, Anders could see the appeal. It probably answered why Anders liked to rile the warrior up even when no argument was needed. The electricity the elf produced when angered was addictive. He continued his ministrations still at a slower pace, enjoying the subtle pants and shifts of the elf beneath, was he even aware he was making them?  The sheen of sweat returned to Fenris’ neck and shoulders, tempting Anders to suck skin and muscle. On the next slide of thread he let his finger grazed a long stripe across the edge of Fenris’ ear, feeling the softness of the skin over cartilage. The elf released a quiet whimper and sucked in a breath through gritted teeth to put stop to the wonderful noise. The response not exactly what Anders was expecting but tantalising none the less.

 “Are you quite finished?” Fenris barked, turning his head to glare at the healer,

 “I was going to ask the same of you” Anders grinned, lowering the needle to lessen the pull of thread the movement had created, not missing the brief fluttering of eyelids. He gazed down to Fenris’ lower lip, swollen from being bitten as he held back those interesting noises. Anders felt himself stiffen at the thought.

 “What?” the elf growled flatly, eyeing Anders,

 “Well I know when someone sounds like they’re in pain. You know healer and all. Those noises you were making just now… were definitely not those of a dying man” Anders grin widens as he watches the glare release itself, “I think that dagger in your leggings agrees with me as well” the healer peered over Fenris’ shoulder, Fenris’ leathers doing nothing to hide the bulge between his legs. He looked back to see a rich red smatter the elf’s cheeks before the glare and growl was back,

 “Mage! How da- _ha – aahn!_ ” Fenris’ snarl was choked on another delicious moan as Anders coupled a caress of the elf’s right ear with a tug of the silvery thread,  

 “Think I’ve found something interesting here, don’t you think elf?” The smile never left the healers lips, watching Fenris trying to compose himself into the feral fighter he was,

 “I’ll gut you, Mage!” Fenris yelled, moving to get off the table. Anders tugged hard at the currently bound wound inciting a pained yelp from the enraged elf. He watched the warrior gasp and clutch at his head fiercely, the headache still making itself present.

 “I don’t think you will” Anders countered, swallowing down the initial fear he’d felt upon Fenris’ threat. Anders did not make it a habit of advancing upon his wounded patients, however Fenris was something entirely. A powerful and fierce warrior like Fenris – especially Fenris - brought to a shivering mess by Anders hands alone was too tempting to pass up, Justice briefly riled at his perversions.

 “You want to pass out and bleed all over my floor go ahead, because the likelihood of you _gutting_ me before that is tragically low”, he swiped against Fenris ear again, curling against the underside and wrenching a shaky moan from Fenris’ lips,

 “I don’t have to stand to- _nngh!_ Mage – no – _ahh!_ ” Fenris jerked as Anders lips met his left ear, teeth grazing the tender flesh while a finger curled around the thread to pull it closer, the deft tug sending jolts down the warrior’s spine. The concussion was slowing his movements and increasing the pleasurable sensation wracking his body, the Elfroot still numbing his pain and changing it to a sickeningly good reverberation in his nerves. The mages tongue met his lobe, sucking and pulling against the pliant skin. Fenris gasped and writhed against the sensation, gritting his teeth in fury upon hearing the damned human chuckle at his reaction. The sensitivity of his ears had always been a curious thing to him, but so long without intimacy after his escape had left it all but forgotten. If possible that had made the reaction to the touches more heady, the jagged tug of the thread piercing his skin adding another slice of pleasure entirely with each pull. He felt weak, the pain and pleasure making him shamefully hard and pliant.

 “Why are you- _hah!_ Doing this?” Fenris panted out, hands gripping the wooden bench hard,

 “Do you want me to stop?” Anders replied, his puffs of breath tickling against the extended helix of his ear. Fenris gritted his teeth, snarled weakly in response. His hands were not bound he could easily wrench the mage away from him. But instead his fists remained tacked to the bench. He sensed a shift of movement before a long swipe of the mage’s tongue wet his other ear, Fenris whined shamefully,

 “I’ll take that as a no” Anders spoke softly, too close to Fenris’ side, breath too hot in his ear. His face reddened the tips of his ears heating to meet the puffs of air, this was not him – the mage must have been affecting him with his damned magic. His eyes opened wide as he felt Anders tug that damned thread upwards, Fenris arching quickly to avoid a new bout of blood loss. The healer took the stretch to latch his lips upon the elf’s neck, teeth grazing as his fingers followed the delicate structure of Fenris’ right ear, moans and shivers coming unheeded now. The warrior’s leggings rubbed tightly against his trapped erection, the arch in his back pulling the fabric even tighter. He felt damp warmth spread across the front of the material, precome beginning to coat his cock. The elf breathed heavily, rarely voiced whimpers cutting off ragged inhales every now and then. The tugs on scalp and cartilage pulsed down to his groin with each ministration; the healer breathing a lust filled chuckle against the wet skin of his neck which had Fenris arching to lean against the mage, thoughts of proximity forgotten.

 Anders tugged once more on thread, the elf finally slumping fully against his chest, feathers tickling at bare shoulders. The Healer paused on a thought of how he’d go about re-growing limbs the warrior was most likely going to lop off after this venture; he’d always been one for tempting the lion from its den. A broken sob released itself from the elf and in that moment he decided this was way too much fun, his mortality and Justice’s grumbles put aside.

 “I’d never have thought you so delicate, elf” Anders removed the hand currently torturing Fenris’ ear to slide along the warriors flank, feeling taut quivering muscle below, “I wonder if Hawke would find these noises equally thrilling” a growl emerged from the elf and a hand unlatched from the rough wood to grip Anders wrist dangerously tight. Not to be heeded, or wrist crushed at this stage Anders swirled his slick tongue into the depths of Fenris’ ear. A surprised yelp had Fenris pushing further into Anders’ robe and relinquishing his death grip on the mage,

 “Play nice” Anders whispered against ivory hair and returned to his exploration of the elf’s lean stomach and abdomen. Muscles undulated against his touches, twitching with the static coursing through as Anders kept torturing his wounded scalp. He pressed fingers into the damp skin to feel the slide of muscle underneath and grinded his own erection against Fenris’ tailbone.

 Fenris’ head pounded so badly, the sweat that covered him a mix of fever and sex. The ache brought on a delirium that only added to the piercing sensations. Never had he thought it be the damned mage, or for that fact a blighted head injury that forced these feelings from him. The fingers prodding at his flesh caught the tingles flowing from his head and sent them out in a starburst, rolling around the base of his cock and into his belly. The mage continued his merciless assault of the elf’s ears searching for new reactions and noises that Fenris heated fiercely at, some even he had no idea he could make. The mages hands drifted dangerously against the lip of his leggings, teasing the skin it met. He felt the grind of Anders erection against his spine and shuddered hotly, trying to ignore the images that flooded his already cloudy mind. The fingers trailed over the fabric straining against his cock, tracing the seam and scratching the length of his bulge,

 “Is this causing you trouble?” Anders rumbled against his ear, voice husky from lust,

 “M-mage! I’ll- _ngh!_ ” Fenris hissed through gritted teeth as a canine pulled sharply against the length of his ear. The fingers against his covered erection continued their torturous movement, pulls of the string and the pierce of teeth tumbling down to meet them.

 “Come now, you can do better than that” Anders replied amused, enjoying the subconscious roll of the elf’s hips as he teased him. Fenris’ erection felt gorgeous underneath the buttery leather, soft and unyielding, desperate for more like the elf himself. It pulsed at his touch, the motion followed with another writhing movement against his own hardness. The warrior growled, being encouraged to beg like the whores at the Rose. Once more a mage had manipulated his body, weakened him down to a desperate mess. However the sickening feelings of Danarius’ touches were not present, Anders explorations leaving Fenris wanting, he inwardly seethed,

 “A-Anders” The warrior gritted out, the mages name strange on his tongue, “Please…”

 He didn’t miss the suck of breath from Anders, his voice obviously inciting a similar curl of heat beneath the mages clothing. Anders lips returned to Fenris’ skin, skirting his tragus to place kisses against his cheekbone. The warrior shifted, twitched almost in Anders grasp his eyes meeting the mages in a dark, hazy lock. Lips punished red from biting and releasing quick puffs.

 “Maker, he listens…” Anders grinned, echoing his earlier remark. The elf’s brow knotted in response, a clouded haze of arousal and anger. The feral threat of death was clearly still present but Anders didn’t care, leaning down, tipping the thread back to arch Fenris’ lips to his as his hand plunged into the confines of the elf’s leggings. Anders drank up the yelp that spilled from the warrior’s mouth, the twist and arch of his back straining. The length of Anders forearm trapped Fenris to him, allowing Anders cock to rock slowly against the elf’s back. He pulled the length of heated flesh from its leather confines groaning at the slickness of it as precome traced pulsing veins across its surface. The groans vibrated against his lips as he squeezed the wet muscle and drew upwards Fenris responding with a stuttered gasp and open mouthed crush of lips. A hand clasped over his tightening as Anders picked up his pace, flicking his wrist as his fist met the head. Their tongues slid, wet and perfect and Anders had to take a breath drowning in Fenris’ moans and breathless writhing. The elf shifted as a leg was brought up, heel tucking under the warrior’s still encased balls. Consciously or not the elf began a fevered roll, his heel rubbing against his perineum, the sight making Anders groan in fascination and want,

 “Gods… why do we fight each other when this is so much better” Anders breathed out, dragging his thumb over the head of the elf’s cock, teasing at his slit. Fenris choked back a sob and rubbed fervently against Anders and his heel, ignoring how whorish he must have looked,

 “I-I hate you” He gritted, eye’s rolling as Anders continued his assault,

 “How’s that -” He moved his lips back to the elf’s ear and rolled his tongue fully into his canal, “How’s that working out for you then?” he rumbled into Fenris’ ear, no longer able to hold back the arousal in his voice,

 “S-shut up!”, Fenris’ snapped with a weak sneer, Ander’s pulled at the stitches before picking up pace, the elf keening as the uneven  roll of his hips increased.  Anders could feel the familiar heady pressure building at the base of his own cock, surprised at how close he was despite his only contact being the elf’s spine. The elf jerked against him, Anders thumb paying particular attention to the sensitive head while his fingers twisted along the slick length. His heart fluttered at the throaty sounds that left the warrior desperately reaching his limit,

 “nngh! V-venhedis!” Fenris gasped, his body spiralling with pain and pleasure, head throbbing with the added burn the abused stitches had created. Jolts still wrecked his body with each pull, ears being caressed by rough material of Anders collar, as the damned mage’s hand pumped him into oblivion,

 “By Andraste, am I that good?” Anders squeezed with another upwards tug, nipping the skin where the elf’s ear met his neck and grinding the elf forward onto his own heel, a shiver wracking the warriors frame,

 “Shut up- _ahh!_ ” Fenris arched as his snarl was cut off with a broken scream. Anders continued pumping as strings of come coated his fingers and Fenris hand, abdomen and foot. Breathless as the elf as he melted boneless into the mages hold, unlike the elf he hadn’t come but watching Fenris come undone left him just as mindless. They quieted, their breaths only audible between them. Fenris groaned in weak protest as the mage released his softening length, fingers sliding through the cum lacing his skin. The pounding in his head had lessened, blanketed by a cover of euphoria; he felt weightless and silently welcomed the warmth behind him.

 “I guess I had better finish stitching you up” Fenris felt the rumble in Anders chest rather than heard him and grumbled in response. He could kill the mage later, he thought, at that moment he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, review, bookmark and give kudos. I've only recently decided to contribute to the wonderful world of AO3 and I'd like to continue, of course peoples opinions help that. 
> 
> Thank you for reaading!


End file.
